


Silken

by Missy



Category: Amazon Prime Commercials, TV Commercials
Genre: Alternate Selves, Chair Sex, Drabble, F/F, Mildly Creepy, Yuletide Treat, dopplecest, sinister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Come closer if you dare...
Relationships: Is This Love Chair Woman (Amazon Prime Commercials)/Is This Love Chair Woman's Alternate Self
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Silken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mtgat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/gifts).



Come closer to the edge and you can leap off. Land right in the lap you’ve always wanted to sit in. Stay somewhere warm and comfortable and classy, brought to you by the good people of Amazon. We’d love to touch you.

You’d love to touch you, wouldn’t you? 

We can give you everything you’ve ever wanted. A new table. A jacket. A potted plant. A bowl of gourmet ice cream.

And you’ll be better. Newer, smarter, much more beautiful and sexy. 

But you’ll only know if you reach out and touch us. Become one with us.

_touch us, please._


End file.
